


Small domestic accidents

by HelAuditore



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Aidan is a massive dork, Dean loves him because of that, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelAuditore/pseuds/HelAuditore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan wanted to surprise Dean, he really, really wanted to... Turns out that the odds weren't in his favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small domestic accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is just an incredibly stupid drabble, but I had it stuck it in my head so I had to let it out of my system. No really, is so stupid, still I hope it'll make you smile a little bit :'D

When Dean came back home after spending a few hours out with the guys from The Almighty Johnsons, the last thing he thought he was going to see was Aidan slacking on the couch with an ice bag between his thighs.

"What happened to you?" Dean asked in an unnaturally high pitched voice.

Aidan glared at him with flushed cheeks "You need to swear that you won't laugh at me," he said pointing a threatening finger at his boyfriend.

Dean, genuinely worried about him shook his head as he shrugged off his jacket "Of course I won't laugh! It's probably something painful..." he grimaced and hung the jacket on the rack.

Aidan sucked in a long, deep breath and began "So I was alone and bored, right? So to keep myself busy I started thinking about something nice and" he made air quotes with the hand that wasn't holding the ice bag "sexy, I could do for you," Dean furrowed his brows, afraid to know where this was going, "Something a bit different, you know?"

Dean rubbed his brow, starting to get frustrated "Aidan, just what have you done?"

The brunet glared down at the floor and muttered "I tried shaving, you know, my..." he grimaced and then looked back up at Dean with a distraught expression as he bursted "I accidentally cut my bollocks, Dean! It burns like a fucker and I thought I was gonna bleed out!"

Dean tried so hard not to laugh, just like he had promised, but this was just too much for him, and no matter how hard he tried to hold it in he eventually bursted out laughing really damn hard, causing Aidan to turn bright red and groan in anger.

"Fucking asshole, you said you weren't gonna laugh!" Aidan snarled as he threw a pillow at Dean with all his strength. Dean dodged it as he kept laughing and walked over to the couch, placing a knee on the cushions.

"I'm so sorry baby, but this is just too funny, oh God!" Dean said as he blocked a punch (thank God for his black belt) and wiped away a tear from his own left eye before wrapping his arms around Aidan's neck.

"No, piss off," Aidan tried to push him away, but Dean didn't even budge and just nuzzled his neck.

"I'm sorry, I know it's embarrassing and it hurts," Dean smirked against the stubbled part of Aidan's neck, kissing it softly "but it's kind of hilarious, you'd have laughed at me, too."

Aidan kept sulking and not holding Dean back "Yeah, but it happened to me," he grunted and looked away.

Dean pulled back and sat next to him "It was a lovely thought, by the way," he bit his lower lip as he began, and Aidan growled in frustration.

"Just stop, okay? Fuck's sake, I regret telling you about it," Aidan flared his nostrils as he kept looking away.

"Right, because I'd never find out, since I never see you naked," Dean rolled his eyes and tugged on Aidan's earlobe "C'mon, Aid. It was an accident! Shit happens!" then a smirk tugged at his lips as he added "But seriously, I'd love to see you all shaved like a porn actor." he wiggled his brows and Aidan buried his burning up face into his hands. 

“I'm a fucking moron,” Aidan whined, on the verge of crying angry tears. 

“Just a bit,” Dean bit back a smirk, and Aidan smacked his shoulder. “Ow!” then he sniggered “Well, I deserved that.” he then grabbed Aidan's hands and thumbed at his knuckles “You're not a moron, you were actually really sweet for thinking about doing something like that for me,” Dean tilted his head as he broke into one of his most gorgeous smiles, the kind that would make Aidan smile back at him even during the hardest of times. 

“Shut up,” Aidan lowered his eyes as he smiled sheepishly. 

“No, I won't. Because I mean it, Aid.” Dean pressed his nose against Aidan's “I love you, you massive dork.” Aidan rolled his eyes and sighed as he pressed their lips together in a soft, slow kiss. Dean pulled back after a couple of seconds, biting on his bottom lip as he dared asking “Can I see how much have you actually managed to shave off?”

Aidan huffed “No! It still hurts, and I'm too embarrassed to show you, anyway.”

“You cannot be embarrassed of your boyfriend,” Dean furrowed his brows with a slightly hurt expression “Plus, you are underestimating the healing powers of saliva,” he added with a wriggle of his eyebrows. 

“Oh, get the fuck out!” Aidan groaned and Dean bursted out laughing before smothering him in kisses.

 

_**The End.** _


End file.
